LOST HOPE
by Eldameldo
Summary: men are bad. legolas will not talk. gimli is nice(r). will someone read and review? 12 chapters up
1. Sing the Batman theme incessantly

Title: Was Betrayal, is now LOST HOPE  
Rating pg-13  
Summary: What if the ring corrupted men in the dark of Moria?  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, or another other Tolkien books, and I do not  
own this first chapter. It was taken directly out of Fellowship.  
Intro: Sing the Batman theme incessantly  
  
The world was young, the mountains green,  
No strain yet on the Moon was seen,  
No words were laid on stream or stone  
When Durin woke and walked alone.  
He named the nameless hills and dells;  
He drank from yet untasted wells;  
He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,  
And saw a crown of stars appear,  
As gems upon a silver thread,  
Above the shadow of his head.  
The world was fair, the mountains tall,  
In Elder Days befor the fall  
Of mighty kings in Nargothron  
And Gondolin, who now beyond  
The western seas have passed away:  
The world was fair in Durin's Day.  
A king he was on carven throne  
In many pillard halls of stone  
With golden roof and silver floor,  
And runes of power upon the door.  
The light of sun an star and moon  
In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
The shone for ever fair and bright.  
There hammer on anvil smote;  
There chisel clove and graver wrote;  
There forged was blade and bound was hilt;  
The deliver mined, the mason built.  
There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,  
And metal wrought like fishes mail,  
Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,  
And shining spears were laid in hoard.  
Unwearied then were Durin's folk;  
Beneath the mountains music woke:  
The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,  
And at the gates the trumpets rang.  
The world is grey, the mountains old,  
The forge's fire is ashen-cold;  
No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
The darkness wells in Durin's halls;  
The shadow lies upon his tomb  
In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.  
But still the sunken stars appear  
In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
There lies his crown in water deep,  
Till Durin wakes again from sleep.  
(page 308-9 - gimli's song) 


	2. In the memo field of all your checks, wr...

1 Chapter one: In the memo field of all your checks, write 'for sensual massage.'  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly at the dwarfen song. It was okay, he supposed, but it was no elf song.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Turning, the elf spotted the man, 'Hmm?'  
  
"Could I speak with you?"  
  
The elf shrugged and followed the man into the shadows, his bow forgotten by the others, unaware of the man's plan. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Sam grinned as his stew was finished. The others gathered around, fairly calm (sans Pippin) and Sam served them proudly.  
  
Everyone was sitting quietly, and that's when Sam notice he still had one bowl left. Who did not eat?  
  
He looked around, and was about to speak up when Strider. er. Aragon spoke up.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Suspicions were high as the group sat there silently.  
  
Boramir found the elf, perhaps to quickly for the other's liking. They knew the man had felt the call, the pull of the one ring - they had all seen his reaction topside.  
  
Galdalf was inspecting the elf as it was. The others weren't allowed back over, but it was so quiet, that they all could hear the painful whimpers.  
  
No one spoke as Galdalf motioned Sam to bring over bowl of his stew. The grey one helped the elf eat a few bites, and it seemed to help a little. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- The elf didn't want to talk about what happened - so the other walkers had to pretends nothing had happened, and make up their own theories. Only the elf and the rapist knew the truth.  
  
Ideas and theories were shared, mostly among the small folk. For Legolas to have not said anything, the attacker had to be one of the walkers. And to do that, they had to have been the tall folk.  
  
Boramir was named guilty, but both Merry and Pippin tried to defend him, only they could not provide another suspect.  
  
But nothing could be done until their was proof. And the fellowship would remain in Moria until then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
hehe! Well, it was much easier to reload when you did not empty the computers trash can! This was once upon a time chapters 1 -5, but since I can use copy & paste ^.^ yes well, enjoy! 


	3. Specify that your drive through order is...

2 nHAHA, I spent all weekend at the library typing, therefore please to appreciate. If this sounds a bit off, I had to translate it back to English from French.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry if ppl do not like my chapter title things. I cannot think up chapter titles, and the chapter 1 and the chapter 2, ect.. Well it's boring.  
  
Oh, and another commentary - I do not possess a functioning computer. I not the one have at my accesses. I must skip lunch and my classes in the afternoon to type. I do not type quick or -the reason this is long, is because that it's the weekend, and I walked to a library - that is almost 10 miles. I must save it to a disc, because it has not the internet. I will have to ditch a detection Wednesday to load this. If you really hate as this, I am grieved, but this is the better one I can do.  
  
Chapter two: Specify that your drive through order is 'to go.'  
  
The elf hummed lightly, trying to drown his sorrow in the song.  
  
Gilmi looked for of his insignificant sum. Where this elf is now?  
  
'Oh, dear elf, your voice is soft to me'  
  
A soft sound brought the dwarf's attention to a darken corridor.  
  
'If I hear your soft voice again, I can have to cut it out, and to keep it for myself.'  
  
Over there - a small light shined. In the glimmer of the elf, Gimli could see him being restrained, and a dark block would be the one attacking Legolas.  
  
The hands groped at him again, touching, hurting. He felt the cold of Moria on his bare legs as he tried to escape. Cold. Pain.  
  
Gimli's anger peaked as he approached in the villain. The man. Who was forcing himself on the elf. Ready.  
  
The ice grips him, the cold itself attacking him, from the air, the ground, and his once friend.  
  
Aim.  
  
The last words, with the tears . broken . and sad, 'Estel, Daro! '*  
  
Go. Gimli crushed the flat edge of this axe against the dark form. He did not know what the elf said, but was truly bothered buy the tone. He never had heard of an elf beging, but was sure that was which Legolas did. Gilmli pulled the form away, and in the pale glimmer, he clearly could see. He shuddered at that, as it turned to the elf. The red blood flowed from him, and Gimli swallowed hard. Refusal to believe pulled at him. True, he did not know the Ranger well, but as the King of Men, and the adopted son of Elrond, and the friend of Legolas, he never foresaw that Aragon would be the one to rape the elf.  
  
*thank you to MoroTheWolfGod id: 137148 for helping me correct my elfish. Also, thank you to Jennifer57 id: 341434 for the following review, it made me happy: 'Oh my god. Ok, I have to bow to you, I've read A LOT of stories on FanFiction, and you somehow still managed to shock the Hell out of me. In a way, thats both refreshing and slightly disturbing.'  
  
Oh, and I will have the next chapter up end of lunch, maybe sooner. 


	4. Learn Morse code, & have conversations w...

I still do not understand why it was deleted, it really irks me. And I wrote them back and fanfiction.net never did reply. But I have written way too much in my notebook to abandon it now. So on ward! And thanks to my couple nice reviewees before it was deleted.  
  
Chapter three: Learn Morse code, & have conversations w/ friends in public, consisting entirely of 'Beeeep bip bip beeep.'  
  
Gimli nearly cried as he tried to fix the elf to an appropriate look. His hatred for Aragon was still at full, but sorrow was ebbing in. they had been separating Boramir from the elf, thinking he was the one. Never once did suspicion even turn to the other.  
  
Soon, the elf was lax, his eyes staring dully at the cavern ceiling. Firstly, the dwarf feared the elf had passed on, but a pulse still beat in the throat. Deciding not to linger would be wise, he hoisted the elfin arm over his shoulders, and carefully dragged the elf back to the fire.  
  
The hobbits were the only ones at the fire when Gimli arrived. Gandalf and Boramir had gone forward to talk and look for the correct path.  
  
Gimli said nothing, for his anger was still barely in check. The ranger, the future King of Men. He'd done a horrible crime - twice - against a friend, and then sat back as the blame was shifted to another. But the thing that stung at Gimli was the act itself.  
  
An injury from an enemy, even one as being raped, well, it was recoverable, with time and help. But to be violated by a 'friend', someone you trusted, that was something that could and would scar the mind forever. And then to do it again! Gimli wondered if the elf would recover at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When Gandalf and Boramir returned, the kind hobbits had gently spread the elf out by the fire, then covered him with all the blankets the company carried. Gandalf stormed off in direction Gimli pointed.  
  
Gimli, Sam and Frodo apologized for blaming Boramir, while Pippin and Merry did the 'I told you so'  
  
Legolas shivered next to them, shivered violently, though Gimli very much doubted it was the cold of Moria that the elfin body was trying to fight off.  
  
They sat in silence, waiting for Gandalf's return. They knew not what else to do, still shocked over Aragon's betrayal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Agg.. still seems to short. 


	5. If you have a glass eye, tap on it w a p...

Chapter 4: If you have a glass eye, tap on it w/ a pen while talking w/ others.  
  
Gandalf appeared later with Legolas' weapons and Aragon's sword. All he said was 'Let us leave now, before he awakes again.' And they went about to do just that. No one asked about the ranger, for they trusted the Grey One's judgment.  
  
Merry volunteered to carry the elf's weaponry, and Gandalf gave the hobbit the Mirkwood quiver and white knifes, before turning to the injured one.  
  
'Gandalf? What of Legolas' bow?'  
  
The wizard stiffened. 'The man made a point of breaking it.' And with that said, he held out the couple pieces of shattered wood he had placed in his pocket. At the site of this, it went eerily quiet, 'til Gandalf pulled the elf up, and held him to his back, fair arms loose around his neck, and his own under the child's knees - for indeed to Mithrandir, the elf was still a babe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Aragon blinked. Am I awake?  
  
He sat up, I think so..  
  
As he stood, a pain wrenched at his heart as the ring left Moria. Or perhaps, as it did, his humanity returned, and the pain was from the realization of what he had done to Legolas.  
  
Here he was, alone, with no weapon and no light, still in the depths of Moria, and a painful betrayal to ponder upon.  
  
He stepped forward, and his foot fell upon a piece of wood. He reached down, and felt the finely smoothed out piece. And as the memories of himself smashing the precious Mirkwood bow, he fell to his knees and sobbed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Exiting Moria was an eye-opener, as Sam said, for them all. The sun shone down warmly, and she gave off a warmth only she and a mother could give. A warmth that reached the child of the woods, and pulled him back. 


	6. Speak only in a voice of robot

Chapter 5: Speak only in a voice of robot  
  
It still pained Legolas to walk, and since he mind was still skirting around, Gandalf opted to continue to carry him on his back like a young child. Which, in a sense, he still was. At least to the wizard.  
  
Still wary, the company did not rest until the reached the safety of Lothloria*. As they march toward the massive forest, Frodo walked beside Gandalf and talked with the elf. When the hobbit first tried to talk, his voice was shaky, as if he were afraid. 'um, Legolas?'  
  
The elf looked at him, hazy, unfocused eyes tried to locate the smaller being.  
  
'Legolas, I'm sorry. If it were not for my inability to understand the graveness of the situation, Strider would not have been tempted.'  
  
It was then that the wounded elf's silver-blue eyes focused for a moment. He smiled softly, and shook his head, before closing his eyes once more and resting against the Grey One.  
  
*Okay, I know that's spelt wrong..... but I can't get it to look right....but at least it looks pretty. 


	7. Push all the flat LEGO pieces together t...

Chapter 6: Push all the flat LEGO pieces together tightly.  
  
The song of the trees brought the wood child to awares. He looked truly alert for the first time since the ranger.  
  
'Mithradir?'  
  
'Aye, Legolas?'  
  
The elf shifted, 'Where are we? Are we in Greenwood?!'  
  
The other's blinked slightly. Greeenwood?  
  
'Alas, Legolas, come back to the times. This is Loria.**'  
  
The blue yes were glazed before he nodded. * Haldir met up with them, and this time, when Legolas slept, his eyes remained open. * Aragon screamed like a woman, as the goblins attacked. He hefted an ancient dwarfen ax, and down a couple before he saw it – They have a cave troll... since when did the voice in his head the voice of Boramir?  
  
Instead of fighting, he ran away.  
  
He grinned after they gave up chase, and then noticed something – if Moria is so dark you could not see your hand in front of your face, how come he could see so well now?  
  
And a being of shadow and flame appeared. Oh, shit....  
  
**Grr, is that okay? Or, do I REALLY REALLY need to re re read Tolkien's stuff?  
  
Snicker, I was telling a friend about this and was trying to explain it with out the teacher catching on, and so I said, ' let's just say, Aragon does some bad things.' And she replied with an extremely straight face, and quite innocently sounding, ' Not with the Hobbits!'  
  
Well, it was great then.... and now her class think's we are crazy. I do wonder why. 


	8. Start all of you meals by conspicuously ...

Chapter 7: Start all of you meals by conspicuously licking all of your food, and announcing this is so no one will swipe your grub.  
  
Upon seeing the condition of his fellow elf, Haldir had one of his guardsmen escort Gandalf and Legolas to a healer, while he himself lead the others in at a slower pace – maybe for the blindfolds?  
  
Lord Elrond's message had arrived only that morning, so Haldir had know there was a good chance the walkers would arrive somewhat soon, and he'd been sent to wait for them.  
  
Boromir* felt a little awkward, standing there with four hobbits and a dwarf. He felt so~ tall.... and the whispers did little to comfort him. But, at least it was better than the deafening silence of Moria.  
  
Then he saw them, the Lord and Lady of the Woods – Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. They began to question him on what had befallen them in their travels, but her voice was heard only in his head. Gandalf arrived shortly, and released him from the Lady's endless silent questions.  
  
** The healer of Lothloria should have been one name Legolas should not have forgotten – specially considering how often the elf of Mirkwood visited the other.  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf?'  
  
The healer knelt by the bed, as if unsure. Why, legolas asked himself, why would he be unsure?  
  
In truth, the healer was, because the eyes of the noble elf did not hold the light that Legolas' so often did. Now they were cold, gray, pained. Something more than a physical hurt ailed the elf.  
  
Something like a broken heart.  
  
And a broken hearted elf, it could be a fatal thing indeed.  
  
The healer looked up as the Lady entered. She smiled kindly at him, and the healer smiled back.  
  
However, such a look for joy was unbefitting for this room, as the gaze turned to the ill Mirkwood elf.  
  
'He's a bit delusional, my Lady. He's seems to believe wholeheartedly that this is Greenwood the Great. I have not the heart to discourage that thought.'  
  
The Lady Galadriel sighed. She walked to the low bed, and sat her self on the edge. The prince lay on his stomach, eyes only focusing at the sifting weight. Galadriel laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Hello again, Legolas Greanleaf.'  
  
And thus, the Wood elf smiled, and relaxed, and let his thoughts flow.  
  
*sniff, I like spelling it with an a.... but they wont let me anymore. I don't like them. And I don't like auto correct. Boramir is such a pretty name ^.^ just a wee bit feminine. ^.^ 


	9. Leave the copy machine set to reduce 200...

*Note, someone asked why chapter one is as it is. To them, no worries,  
there *is* a good reason, which is explained in the final chapter, if I can  
figure out how to get that far -.-  
*one more thing: morothewolfgod is the coolest!  
Chapter 8; Leave the copy machine set to reduce 200%, extra dark, 17 in.  
paper, 99 copies.  
The Mirkwood prince walked over to the camp nestled in the tree roots. He  
stopped off to the side and watched his companions for a bit. He stood  
there in silence, just enjoying the site.  
It was Pippin who noticed, and he alerted the others by dropping his snack  
sack, and running across the clearing.  
The tiny hobbit tackled the taller being, and even though the firstborn had  
braced himself, he still fell over backwards; grinning.  
The other hobbits ran over next, happy to see the elf smiling once again.  
*  
What ever happened to Legolas that night in Lothloria remained a mystery,  
but the next days to follow, he seamed to cheer up considerably. He spent  
the nights with the other elves, but Gandalf assured the fellowship, that  
he was fine.  
It was finally time to leave when Lord Elrond messenger bird arrived. The  
small bird attacked those who tried to ignore it, but many continuded to,  
because no one wished to inform the Lord of what became of his adopted son.  
Finally, the Lady took in the poor bird, and Gandalf gave her the sword of  
which Aragon carried, so she might give it back. The sword's last weilder  
was no longer worthy of it.  
*  
And so the fellowship of 8 sailed down the river ** . It was quiet for the  
most part, distance separating the boats from Merry and Pippin's  
uncontrolled chattering.  
** eh, what was the river's name?  
Sorry this is short, but I believe my readers deserve something. 


	10. Stomp on the little plastic ketchup pack...

Okay. I am attempting to write this is one half hour.. .. -.- Did you know that Boromir come up as Barmaid on my spell check? ^.^ This takes place right after chapter 8.  
  
Chapter 9: Stomp on the little plastic ketchup packets.  
  
Gimli chuckled, the small voices echoing to his own ears, and he wondered how the poor man could put up with the constant jabbering. Turning slightly, he discovered that Boramir was actually quite involved in the conversation; and that the boat was going off course.  
  
Since he was already turned, Gimli glanced back to the elf.  
  
True, Legolas looked better, being out in the sun and trees, but the elf was still to.. . well, melancholy. Now, he'd never been near as hyper as the hobbits, namely Merry and Pip, but he hadn't been so down either.  
  
*He'd started to cheer in the great golden woods, at least until it was time to depart. 'Twas then that he asked of his weapons, and Merry had surrendered what he had carried. The lack of his bow did not escape the elf, and Gandalf had pulled him aside. That in itself had delayed them a day, for the elf ran off, and not one could find him, with the exception of the Lady.  
  
Whatever the Lady told him for comfort was again unknown, but it seemed to work. And then, at the departing, when they received gifts, Legolas Greenleaf was given a bow that had once armed Galadhrim. And Gimli was named Lock-bearer, for he now carried three of the beautiful Lady's hair.*  
  
Legolas had not smiled since before the mountain, and Gimli did feel somewhat at fault. He had been very persistent at having the company travel though Moria, and he had taken personal pleasure (at that time) in knowing that the wood-elf would be very uncomfortable in the underground halls.  
  
In fact, Gimli and spoken to Gandalf about such, because as much as the others tried to pretend, or hide, or whatever, the fact that the elf was Legolas Thaundion**, Gimli already knew from the council. He also knew for a fact, Thanduil lived in a palace under the earth. Therefore, the Mirkwood prince should have not a problem with 'caves'.  
  
Gandalf had laughed slightly, and told the diminutive dwarf that Legolas hadn't *** been in the castle since he was very young.  
  
When the dwarf had discovered this, his main arrow of hatred diminished somewhat. That arrow had been forged mostly from the knowledge of whom the elf's father was, and Gimli's sound believe that the elf had been part of the imprisonment of his own father. Once he had found out that Legolas was leagues away, Gimli found he could not hold this elf at fault.  
  
Now, Gimli was not one of these dwarfs who absolutely hates all things non- dwarfen, and he very much liked Lord Elrond's elfs, even though his two sons had played a couple dirty, rotten tricks on him when he was younger. But still, he enjoyed the company they gave.  
  
And as the dwarf contemplated this, the more apparent it became that he had meet his traveling companion once before. 'Twas many year prior, when Gimli and his father had come to see the future King of Men with their own eyes. Legolas had been there, though he'd been introduced only as Greenleaf.  
  
And so, this line of though brought Gimli the dwarf to the memories of Moria, and he clenched his fists.  
  
It was then that a hand touched his shoulder, and the dwarf turned once more to behold the elfin gaze. Gimli smiled at the questioning look, and patted the elfin hand in reassurance. He then pondered of the age of his friend, for he felt their ties with each other strengthening as only the ties of friends can, for when he held the eyes of the elf, he felt as if he where gazing into the eyes of a child.  
  
So Gimli turned, and his anger radiated from him briefly. Damn Aragon. Damn Ring.  
  
Aragon grinned to himself as he emerged from Moria. Far off, the trees of the Golden Woods shone. And even though the Ring still tried to call for him, his heart longed only for the forgiveness or punishment, from his friends. If he cut though the lands below Lothloria, he might just be able to catch up. He only hoped they would give him a chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *ah, just written for Lady Jessica Syring  
  
** eh, yes. Is that how one would spell it?  
  
***james tells me it was built in the first age, so I assume that was before Legolas was born. If it is incorrect, pretend it says , 'been in the castle since it was built.' – please bear with me. I have done a bit of research on it, but nothing found seems to be of help.  
  
Well, so much for a half hour.. . more like 3 hours.. . I 


	11. Sniffle incessantly

Chapter 10: Sniffle incessantly.  
  
They rested the night on the lake shore, all going about on different deeds. Boromir left to gather firewood; Frodo and Sam started diner. Merry and Pippin set out the bedrolls; Gimli and Gandalf spoke in hushed tones. And Legolas watched over them all from the trees. Boromir was trying his best to linger away from the camp, for he still felt the pull of the ring on him. It began to frighten him. He no longer wished to have it, not after what happened to Aragon. To see the other, whom, in his heart, he almost had looked up to, if only a tiny bit, fall so easily.. . well, it scared him. He had not believed Lord Elrond, nor had he listened to Legolas, when told of it's evil. He had not truly believed such a tiny ring could be evil – but, now he supposed, that if it was as powerful as he had once hoped, then why could it not be just as evil?  
  
As he mulled over this, and the memories of the council, he came to the realization that it had been some time since the elf had spoken. He easily counted them on his hand as he walked. 1 – the council. 2 of the spy-birds, 3 on the mountain, and 4, he'd sung a little when in Moria. Boromir remembered the echo he heard while with Gandalf. Four times had he heard the elf speak. Just four. And it seemed now they might not hear him again.  
  
He cursed Aragon for being weak, as he set the firewood down next to Sam and Frodo.  
  
In exchange, Sam handed him some soup. If you could make it within a saucepan, Samwise could make it too.  
  
Boramir took his soup and sat against one of the trees, just outside the firelight. He ate silently, in thought, at least till Merry and Pippin came to join him.  
  
Well. No internet. .. never mind, it is back! -.- indeed. I am sorry it's short, but maybe ... well, do you want more? Yes? Okay.  
  
Gandalf sighed as Gimli turned to get some food. Aragon's betrayal was deeply affecting them all, especially now that they had time to dwell on matters. Aside from Legolas (of course), Frodo was deeply cut by the act.  
  
The grey one sat down, thinking deeply. His bones cried of great terror coming, but he knew not of what. It bothered him significantly, but he said nothing, for the Lady's words were still with him.  
  
'Stray but a little, and you shall fail.'* Had they already strayed? Back in Moria?  
  
*'kay, that was straight from the movie, case you didn't know already. Sorry it was not much more – but I just had those paragraphs flouting, with no real place to add them, so there they are. I'll try to get a chapter up before thanksgiving break, but I do not, the gobble, gobble, and fill up on turkey!  
  
^.^ Eldameldo Laiqualassë Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor  
  
PS- Thank you for Jessica for the new title. Double meanings are good. 


	12. Leave your turn signal on for 50 miles

Chapter 11:Leve your turn signal on for 50 miles. ~then turn it off and turn the other way!  
  
Sam glared at Pippin. Did he not understand they were in a dangerous position? He needed to stop talking so! Frodo sat next to him, and Sam sat back and looked o his friend, venturing a soft, 'Mr. Frodo?'  
  
The other turned, 'Yes, Sam?'  
  
'What were you thinking about?' for Sam was concerned about the very withdrawn hobbit.  
  
'Strider.. . he seemed so nice before, didn't he Sam?' and so Sam understood.  
  
'Yeah, but it was only the ring, right? If it were not for the ring, I'm sure he would still be nice.' After saying such, Sam found his gaze turned toward the slight figure in the treetop.  
  
'Do you think he'll be okay?' Sam asked. 'I really did wish to hear him sing. Master Gimli sang for us, but he never got a chance.'  
  
Frodo smiled. He was sad, yes, for hew too wondered if the elf would ever talk to them again, but to hear Sam talking so.. . it warmed his heart. So he looked up into the tree and watched the elf, at least until Sam had fallen asleep, and he found himself following.  
  
'Sam? What if the ring ties to makes ME do something of the such?'  
  
Twitch. Still so short! Alas! Gomen nasai, minna-san! 


	13. Name your dog ‘dog’

Chapter 12: Name your dog 'dog'  
  
Merry groaned slightly. He loved his cousin truly, but when the other would talk all day, Merry would like some quiet. But no~ Pippin began to mumble in his sleep. The exhausted hobbit turned and kicked the other. Pippin woke briefly, but then talked himself back to sleep.  
  
Merry could have cried as the chanter continued, and now he could not even drift off into the semi-sleep he had been in. Sleep would not come, so he got up and joined Gimli at the fire.  
  
The dwarf started a bit, but calmed, and nodded to the other before turning back to the fire. 'What can I do for you, Master Merry?'  
  
'I just cannot sleep.'  
  
'Thinking too much? Shame Master Merry, you're brain might melt though you're ears!'  
  
Merry laughed. 'Well, that and Pip talks in his sleep.'  
  
Gimli chuckled and set a tree limb in the blaze. It was quiet for a few seconds, and the dwarf turned to the hobbit. 'What do you wish to ask?'  
  
Merry blushed a bit. Pippin was much better at asking others stupid questions. He finally got it together... 'I...how...um.' Yes, he got it together. He stopped red-faced. 'You and Mr. Legolas,' he blurted, 'how come you guys always fought, before I mean?'  
  
Gimli pondered over this question for some time, until he clear his mind and though of a happy-ish answer. 'Well, you have heard Bilbo's stories of Mirkwood? And of the dwarfs?'  
  
Merry nodded.  
  
'My father was one of the those dwarfs. And Legolas' father was the one who imprisoned them.'  
  
Merry blinked. 'But was not it the KING Thraunduil* who imprisoned them?'  
  
Gimli nodded.  
  
'So Legolas is a PRINCE?!'  
  
Gimli smiled for it seemed the new fact would keep him for speaking of past differences. He was about to say more on the matter, when a branch 'fell' from the trees into the fire.  
  
'Yes Master Merry, but I do not think out plant-loving friend wishes us to speak on the matter any longer. Perhaps, he wished this to be his secret.'  
  
Merry looked above to the pale figure in the branches. But, when he turned back, his smile was gone. 'Is that why you dislike him?'  
  
'At first,' Gimli supposed, 'But I heard a tale from Gandalf that put me more at ease. It seems Legolas was not even in Mirkwood. According to Gandalf, he was recovering in the home of Lord Elrond. We cannot control our parents, so I shall try to hold no ill will against him.'  
  
Merry nodded, his first question answered, somewhat. 'So, where do you live?'  
  
*thrand= shield and uil=seaweed so thranduil is shield seaweed! I'm sorry it took me a bit to get this up, but here it is! 


End file.
